fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 102
Pep Rally Summary Obelisk Courtyard the episode continues from the moment Cole reveals himself as a new student at duel academy by slashing Cameron's face with the latter's "Genex Diablo". Cameron's eyes glow earthen brown and "Genex Diablo" dissipates but returns to Cole's hand. Cameron politely says Cole will need the card if he's going to stay at Duel Academy, teasing that even Cole cannot resist their psychic connection. Shy is furious that Cole is even here. Cameron accidentally channels Shy's rage which triggers his cryokinesis without his consent and begins freezing the grounds beneath them. Cameron swears and Genex Dragon reminds Cameron that he must readjust to being in Shy and Cole's presence by maintaining a stronger lock on his powers. Cameron's powers are suddenly neutralized and Clarissa runs toward them with a fellow student at her side. Clarissa sighs figuring this would happen. Shy wants to know why Cole is here. Cole has no interest in the conversation and walks to his dorm. When Cole leaves, Clarissa explains that Cole has transferred. Clarissa shares she found out last week as she was given a list of the new transfer students. She says she tried to get here as soon as possible, knowing Cole and Shy would be at odds. Shy sharply reminds everyone that Cole cut and stabbed her. Clarissa promises Cole will not do so again on Duel Academy grounds. Shy refuses to believe so, insisting Cole is a maniac who needs to stay far away from her. Shy then abruptly leaves. When Shy leaves for the Obelisk girls' dorms, Clarissa greets Cameron and apologizes for the recent events. She introduces Allegra Lane, a psychic duelist who can neutralize other powers. Cameron thanks Allegra for stopping his powers from going wild; Cameron repeats the advice that he needs to readjust. Before Cameron can leave, Clarissa asks him to come to the chancellor's office before dinner, which Cameron agrees to do. Chancellor's Office After a few hours, Cameron reports to the chancellor's office with Clarissa, Maya, and Cole. Cameron and the former two are surprised that Father Vin is the new chancellor. Father Vin explains that Chancellor Maddox has decided to step down solely for the year, and he will resume his post next year. Lucy is revealed to be fulfilling the role of Vice-Chancellor for the year as well, and all announcements will be made during the upcoming pep rally, the first one of the new year. Vin then explains why he called the five students. As per usual, the school's pep rally ends with the first official duel of the school year, which will be televised. Clarissa, Maya, Cole, and Cameron were competitors in the U.S. Junior Championship, so he is considering them to compete; not against each other but a duelist that he's selected. Clarissa turns down the offer as Student Council President. Cameron does as well, having been dueling in exhibitions all month. Cole appreciates the offer but notes he is a transfer student. Maya leaps at the offer, but Cole interjects to suggest Shaheen. When asked to explain himself, Cole says that everyone already knows what the U.S. Junior competitors can do, but he reminds everyone of Shy and Cameron's tag duel victory against Victoria and Shane. Cole suggests that they put the spotlight on her to showcase other talent from Central Duel Academy. Cameron and Clarissa are skeptical, but Lucy welcomes the suggestion. Maya becomes disappointed, but Lucy reminds her she also competed in the School Duel last year. It is a good idea to distribute the spotlight among the talent. When they are dismissed, Clarissa stops Cameron and orders Cole to leave the building first. Cole teases Clarissa by asking if she thinks he's going to do something. Clarissa openly calls Cole insane and does think he will do something crazy or Cameron might channel it and do something crazy himself. Cole defends that Cameron cannot peer into his mind or emotions unless he allows it. Once Cole is gone, Cameron asks why he is here, and Clarissa truly does not know. However, Clarissa does remember how angry Cole made him and all the chaos surrounding him. Clarissa addresses the psychic link between them, but begs Cameron to stay away from Cole as much as possible. Cameron says he will but asks if he can see Shy in the Obelisk dorms to tell her the good news. Clarissa tells Cameron that she does not want him anywhere near the Obelisk dorms for a while. Clarissa says she will inform Shy. Cameron concedes and returns to the Slifer dorms. Pep Rally Cameron keeps away from the Obelisk Dorms over the next two days at Clarissa's request. Cameron notices he can no longer "feel" Kyle, guessing that whatever abilities Kyle has are faint. Friday is the day of the pep rally, which begins with chants and cheers. Father Vin introduces himself and Lucy as the chancellor and vice-chancellor of the student body for the year while Maddox is handling business. Clarissa leads the pep rally, introducing the freshmen as well and placing the spotlight on Cameron, Maya, and Mila as competitors of the U.S. Junior Championships. Clarissa also introduces the student body Cole, who has transferred to Central Academy. Cameron enjoys the pep rally as it allows him to drown out Shy and Cole's emotions. Following the amazing and cheerful pep rally, the cameras are set for the first official duel of the year, featuring Shy Anderson and top-scoring Obelisk Freshman Elijah Mendel. Both duelists are met with cheers and meet in the center for a handshake. Elijah openly disregards Shy and wishes to duel Cameron instead. He scoffs at the notion of Cameron being the U.S. Junior Champion especially using a "girly" and "defensive trash" deck. Shy thinks little of the remark against her friend, but advises Elijah to prove his worth before belittling others. In the stands, Cameron feels a burst of passion and intent emanating from Shy and wonders what may have triggered her. The Duel Begins Elijah and Shy start their match as the first official duel of the school year. The Obelisk Blue Freshman gets to go first. He Normal Summons "Marauding Captain" and he uses its effect to Special Summon "Evocator Chevalier" from his hand in Attack Position. Elijah proceeds to explain that "Marauding Captain" is the only Warrior-Type monster Shy can attack as well. He then ends his turn. Shy analyzes that he uses a Warrior Deck, but notices that "Evocator Chevalier" is also a Gemini monster. Shy weakens Elijah's monsters with "Burden of the Mighty" and Normal Summons her Spirit Partner, "Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier", which allows her to destroy "Marauding Captain". She sets two cards to end her turn. "Dance Princess" greets Shy and is happy to help her in the first duel of the school year. Elijah Brings Heat Elijah Normal Summons "Card Trooper" activates its effect to mill the top three cards from his Deck to increase its ATK by 1500, 500 per card. Elijah then equips "Evocator Chevalier" with "Supervise." The equip Spell imbues "Evocator Chevalier" in tremendous heat, which makes it an Effect Monster with its effect activated. Elijah uses "Evocator Chevalier's" effect to send "Supervise" to the Graveyard to destroy "Burden of the Mighty." Elijah announces that "Supervise" has a second effect. A spark emerges over one of Elijah's monster card zones and ignites into an inferno. Elijah explains that when "Supervise" is sent to the Graveyard he can Special Summon a Normal-Type monster from his Graveyard. From the flames emerges the fiery champion "Phoenix Gearfried" in Attack Position. Clovis asks how he got that card in his Graveyard to which Maya answers that it was sent to the Graveyard via "Card Trooper." Elijah enters his Battle Phase and has "Evocator Chevalier" attack "Dance Princess". Shy activates Continuous Trap: "Ocean's Veil" equipping it to "Dance Princess." She explains that "Cold Enchanter" cannot be destroyed by battle this turn, but Shy still takes damage. Elijah orders his two other monsters to attack "Dance Princess" as well, reducing Shy's LP to 2500. The Freshmen cheer for their classmate. Maya privately becomes curious about the cards Shy is using. She recalls Shy using some Ice Barrier cards at the end of last year, but she still had her signature Ice Counter cards. At the end of the Battle Phase, "Ocean's Veil" is sent to the Graveyard. Shy explains that she now gets to to draw 3 cards, 1 for every time "Dance Princess" was attacked. Elijah sets two cards and during the End Phase "Card Trooper's" stats return to normal. General Grunard vs. Phoenix Gearfried Elijah expresses some disappointment since Shy is considered the best duelist in her class. Shy admits that Elijah has had an impressive start, but Shy explains that her Deck is all about tactics and patience. Shy admits she unable to execute one turn kills or quick victories. She says the cold doesn't kill in an instant. It kills over time. Shy activates a new spell: "Pyramid of the Ice Barrier". Before Shy can reveal its effect, Elijah chains "Unleash Your Power" to make "Phoenix Gearfried" gains its effects. Because Shy activated a Spell Card, once "Pyramid" resolves, "Phoenix Gearfried" allows Elijah to Special Summon a Gemini monster from his Graveyard and he Special Summons "Blazewing Butterfly" in Defense Position. Shy continues her turn by activating the effect of "Pyramid". She tributes "Dance Princess" to Special Summon 2 "Ice Tokens". Shy then uses the "Ice Tokens" as tributes to summon "General Grunard of the Ice Barrier". Upon the warrior's summon, several psychic duelists feel the power emanating from the general. The X-Saber spirits behind Cole seethe at "Grunard's" summoning. The general speaks to Shy and comments that he has not seen the real world in some time. He turns to see Cameron and glare at the X-Saber. Shy keeps General Grunard focused on the target at hand. The general says he would like to think the Ice Barrier are not as battle hungry as the X-Saber, but he admits he is thrilled for a good fight but first knows Shy needs to use his effect. Shy explains to Elijah that "General Grunard" allows to her Normal Summon another "Ice Barrier", and she summons "Sacred Spirit of the Ice Barrier". Shy had "Sacred Spirit" and "General Grunard" destroy "Card Trooper" and "Evocator Chevalier", respectively, leaving Elijah with 1100 LP. Shy sets one card and ends her turn. Elijah states that "Sacred Spirit" should return to Shy's hand since it is a Spirit Monster. Shy says that is usually the case, but since she controls another "Ice Barrier" monster, a monster Elijah controls will return to his hand. Shy forces "Phoenix Gearfried" back to Elijah's hand. Frustrated by having lost his best monster, Elijah angrily activates Field Spell: “Catalyst Field” and activates its first effect to Normal Summon “Phoenix Gearfied” without a Tribute. He then activates the second effect of “Catalyst Field” to Gemini Summon “Blazewing Butterfly”. Elijah equips “Phoenix Gearfried” with “Supervise”, making it and Effect Monster with its effects. Elijah activates the third effect of “Catalyst Field” to banish “Blazewing Butterfly” and destroy “General Grunard”. Shy lowers her eyes and activates Continuous Trap: “Jelly Bind”, targeting “Phoenix Gearfried” to negate its effect and prevent it from attacking. Elijah activates the second effect of “Phoenix Gearfried”, sending “Supervise” to the GY to negate and destroy “Jelly Bind”. The second effect of “Supervise” activates, and Elijah Special Summons "Evocator Chevalier" from his GY in Attack Position. “Phoenix Gearfried” attacks “Sacred Spirit”; Shy activates “Sacred Statue of the Ice Barrier” in her hand, discarding it to negate the attack. "Evocator Chevalier" attacks and destroys “Sacred Spirit”. Elijah sets one card. During the End Phase, the second effect of “Sacred Statue” activates, and Shy Special Summons it from her GY in Attack Position. The Ice Tiger Attacks The student audience are absolutely thrilled by the tempo of the duel. Shy and Elijah are exhausted by that incredibly intense Battle Phase that Shy managed to survive. The student body roars with excitement, which the emcee Clarissa is happy to celebrate. Cameron addresses "Grunard"s" summoning a symbol of Shy's powers having grown since the U.S. Junior Championships. He also notices a change in Shy's strategy. When Shy first received the "Ice Barrier", she focused on weak monsters, delivering direct attacks, and stopping the opponent from attacking. Right now, she is forced a little more on tactical power. Genex Dragon reminds Cameron that there are so many Ice Barrier spirits. The machine dragon believes Shy is trying various tactics as she evolves with her power. Shy draws and activates Continuous Spell: "White Night Fort" to prevent either player from activating Traps during the opponent’s turn, thus sealing the "Birthright" Elijah has set. Shy Normal Summons "Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier". Shy tunes "Sacred Statue” with "Cryomancer" to Synchro Summon "Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier" in Attack Position. Shy activates "Dewloren's" effect to return "White Night Fort" and "Pyramid of the Ice Barrier” to her hand to increase “Dewloren’s” ATK by 1000, 500 for each, allowing it to boast 3000. Shy activates “White Night Fort” one more. "Dewloren" then attacks "Evocator Chevalier"; Elijah activates “Gemini Spark”, sacrificing “Evocator Chevalier” to destroy “Dewloren” then draw a card. Elijah mocks that he has won since now "Phoenix Gearfried" can attack directly next turn, and Shy will not be able to use her a trap due to her own "White Night Force". Shy then says she will simply use her trap this turn. She activates “Icy Crevasse” to target and send “Phoenix Gearfried” to the GY and inflict damage equal to its ATK. Aftermath The students cheer for the incredible duel, and Elijah and Shy shake hands on a great match. Elijah is embarrassed that he lost after parading such confidence, but Shy does not mind, as she believes confidence is key to winning a duel. Maribel addresses Shy having set "Icy Crevasse" early in the duel, but she did not activate when "General Grunard" was destroyed by "Catalyst Field's" effect. Cameron gently speaks up to say that it was because Shy knew "Phoenix Gearfried" would negate it. Using "Jelly Bind" was only a distraction for Shy to use her real trap when the time was right. After Elijah and Shy have shaken hands, Clarissa leads the end of the pep rally. Cameron and Shy Afterward, Cameron meets Shy and the latter is upset he has not come to see her. Cameron reports that Clarissa asked him to stay away because of Cole. Not wishing to loom on him, Cameron compliments Shy's dueling, changing her tactics, and having bonded with "General Grunard of the Ice Barrier". Shy thanks Cameron but cannot help but ask about his injuries from the summer. Cameron assures her all of his psychic wounds, including Brionac's, have healed but omits that the scars will never fade. Cameron, in turn, lightly touches Shy's left arm, which bears the "Mark of Punishment" as an icy black tattoo. Shy touches Cameron's hand as it grazes her arm. Cameron feels a surge of emotion, which he disregards. Cameron silently withdraws his hand and leaves for the Slifer Dorms. Featured Duel: Shy Anderson vs. Elijah Mendel Turn 1: Elijah Elijah Normal Summons "Marauding Captain" (1200/400), and he uses its effect to Special Summon "Evocator Chevalier" (1900/1500) from his hand in Attack Position. So long as “Marauding Captain” is on the field, it is the only monster Shy can attack. Turn 2: Shy Shy activates Continuous Spell: “Burden of the Mighty,” which decreases the ATK of all monsters Elijah controls by their Level x100 ("Evocator Chevalier" 1900 > 1500/1500; “Marauding Captain” 1200 > 900/400). Shy Normal Summons "Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier" (1700/900). "Dance Princess" attacks and destroys "Marauding Captain" (Elijah 4000 > 3200). Shy sets two cards. Turn 3: Elijah Elijah Normal Summons "Card Trooper" (400/400 > 100/400). Elijah activates "Card Trooper's" effect to send three cards from his Deck to the Graveyard to increase its ATK by 1500 ("Card Trooper" 100 > 1600/400). He equips "Evocator Chevalier" with "Supervise" to make it an Effect Monster with its effect activated. Elijah activates "Evocator Chevalier's" effect to send "Supervise" to the GY to destroy "Burden of the Mighty". Elijah activates "Supervise's" effect to Special Summon a Normal Monster from his Graveyard, and he Special Summons "Phoenix Gearfried" (2800/2200) in Attack Position. "Evocator Chevalier" attacks "Dance Princess"; Shy activates Continuous Trap: "Ocean's Veil" equipping it to "Dance Princess." Now, "Dance Princess" cannot be destroyed by battle this turn, but Shy still takes damage (Shy 4000 > 3800). "Phoenix Gearfried" and "Card Trooper" attack "Dance Princess", who is still not destroyed (Shy 3800 > 2700 > 2500). At the end of the Battle Phase, the second effect of "Ocean's Veil" activates, sending itself to the GY, and Shy draws 3 cards, 1 for every time "Dance Princess" was attacked. Elijah activates “Fairy of the Spring” to add “Supervise” to his hand from his GY, but he cannot activate it this turn. He sets two cards. During the End Phase "Card Trooper's" stats return to normal. Turn 4: Shy Shy activates Continuous Spell: “Pyramid of the Ice Barrier”; Elijah chains the spell by activating "Unleash Your Power!" to make "Phoenix Gearfried" gains its effects. Because Shy activated a Spell Card, "Phoenix Gearfried" allows him to Special Summon a Gemini monster from his GY. He Special Summons "Blazewing Butterfly" in Defense Position (1500/1500). Shy activates the effect of “Pyramid” to sacrifice “Dance Princess” and Special Summon 2 “Ice Tokesn” (1000/1000) in Attack Position, but they cannot be Tributed or used as Synchro Material except for the summon of an “Ice Barrier” monster. Shy sacrifices her 2 “Ice Tokens” to Tribute Summon “General Grunard of the Ice Barrier” (2800/1000). By “General Grunard’s” effect, Shy can additionally Normal Summon 1 “Ice Barrier” monster, and she Normal Summons “Sacred Spirit of the Ice Barrier” (1600/1200). “Sacred Spirit” attacks and destroys "Card Trooper" (Elijah 3200 > 2000). “Card Trooper” allows Elijah to draw 1 card upon its destruction. “General Grunard” attacks and destroys "Evocator Chevalier" (Elijah 2000 > 1100). Shy sets one card. During the End Phase, “Sacred Spirit”, as a Spirit Monster, would returns to Shy’s hand, but since Shy controls another “Ice Barrier” monster she can force one of Elijah’s monsters to his hand. She forces “Phoenix Gearfried” to his hand. Turn 5: Elijah Elijah activates Field Spell: “Catalyst Field” and activates its first effect to Normal Summon “Phoenix Gearfied” without a Tribute. He activates the second effect of “Catalyst Field” to Gemini Summon “Blazewing Butterfly”. Elijah equips “Phoenix Gearfried” with “Supervise”, making it and Effect Monster with its effects. Elijah activates the third effect of “Catalyst Field” to banish “Blazewing Butterfly” and destroy “General Grunard”. Shy activates Continuous Trap: “Jelly Bind”, targeting “Phoenix Gearfried” to negate its effect and prevent it from attacking. Elijah activates the second effect of “Phoenix Gearfried”, sending “Supervise” to the GY to negate and destroy “Jelly Bind”. The second effect of “Supervise” activates, and Elijah Special Summons "Evocator Chevalier" from his GY in Attack Position. “Phoenix Gearfried” attacks “Sacred Spirit”; Shy activates “Sacred Statue of the Ice Barrier” in her hand, discarding it to negate the attack. "Evocator Chevalier" attacks and destroys “Sacred Spirit” (Shy 2500 > 2200). Elijah sets one card. During the End Phase, the second effect of “Sacred Statue” (0/1900) activates, and Shy Special Summons it from her GY in Attack Position. Turn 6: Shy Shy activates Continuous Spell: "White Night Fort" to prevent either player from activating Traps during the opponent’s turn. Shy Normal Summons "Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier" (1300/0). Shy tunes "Sacred Statue” with "Cryomancer" to Synchro Summon "Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier" (2000/1400) in Attack Position. Shy activates "Dewloren's" effect to return "White Night Fort" and "Pyramid of the Ice Barrier” to her hand to increase “Dewloren’s” ATK by 1000 (“Dewloren”: 2000 > 3000/1400). Shy activates “White Night Fort”. "Dewloren" attacks "Evocator Chevalier"; Elijah activates “Gemini Spark”, sacrificing “Evocator Chevalier” to destroy “Dewloren” then draw a card. Shy activates “Icy Crevasse” to target and send “Phoenix Gearfried” to the GY and inflict damage equal to its ATK (Elijah 1100 > 0). Shy wins. Featured Cards Navigation Category:Shy's Duels